guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Monk Obsidian armor
New Update I just went down in fow to check the new prices, just so u dont get down there, and got the wrong materials with ya. (27/5-07) [[Ashes]] :) Here are the "new" prices click on me <--Dead Link Dye Could someone please add pictures of the female obsidian armor with the (new) blacker black dye, and not the old half black half grey dye. :Why? They will be the same color has the male at the bottom of the page.—'├ Aratak ┤' 18:28, 14 May 2007 (CDT) Just a wish, if u have monk obsidian armor (female) with new black could your please add it? : Ohh thx Aratak it really looks cool, awesome dude! Obsidian Shards If you look at the the thread mentioned in the summary of 212.254.142.127's edit, you'll see that all Fissure monk armors now require Obsidian Shards. There's even a mention of this change on the official site's game update pages.--adeyke 17:17, 11 March 2006 (CST) :Yes, my bad... was fooled by Anet failing to mention it in their update notes at first. However, they did correct it by now. -- 17:31, 11 March 2006 (CST) Description "Since the most recent update, A-net made the armor no longer dye inverted, as it once did." I think the above needs editing. "Most recent update" is just too general. Besides the colour inverts were changed at the same time as the Shards update. See above comments to see this was way back in March 2006. --SK 05:09, 9 August 2006 (CDT) That means that you cant dye monk armor? I wonder why a-net made that update... 88.115.252.58 05:29, 16 September 2007 (CDT)Force Inscriptions This FoW has no inscriptons or is this just s typo? Two thousand health 18:53, 4 January 2007 (CST) :There is armor with insignia slots, but no one has told what are needed for crafting it. And I haven't been there myself. — Stylva (talk)( ) 19:04, 4 January 2007 (CST) look so is this the only armor that dosent have some kind of spikes on it —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.89.72.155 ( ) }. :Spike? what have you been looking at? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Our Lady of Health ( ) }. ... nm —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.89.72.155 ( ) }. He was referring to FoW armors, not monk armors. Most FoW armors have obsidian spikes on them, whereas in this set the obsidian is smooth. Tain 13:32, 2 April 2007 (CDT) salvage yeh, somehow I don't think we'll get as accurate/wide range results for this sort of thing as for shiverpeak chests ;p — Skuld 19:45, 17 March 2007 (CDT) :Not a very good ROI. :P --Rainith 19:54, 17 March 2007 (CDT) ::Still luckier than me... I received 0 ectos or shards from my Ranger's FoW :'( Tain 17:14, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :::Luckily we've got a preview window now ;) :::— Helena 01:02, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::::It was intentional, and too bad the preview window doesn't let you pick which crafting material you want. Tain 15:34, 5 April 2007 (CDT) LOL why would you pay for the armour to alvage it? :To see what happens! — Skuld 13:14, 7 May 2007 (CDT) ::The sad thing is that you salvaged more ectos from that then all the ectos I have :( This makes me cringe ALOT --Blue.rellik 07:39, 10 July 2007 (CDT) disgusting this is possibly ugliest monk armor out there. hate how nearly every monk in HA/HoH have black obsid. they probs dont even look at the armor before buying it. why isnt it like the good old days wen people actually cared about wat the thing looked like and not jst how much it costs or how 1337 it is. Amen. i dislike most 15k armor because most (aside from female ranger druid and some others) looks almost identical to the 1k version. 1 of my favorite examples is ranger canthan. the 1k has cool swirls on it and the 15 doesnt!!!zan november 9 4:45 Although I do agree about the black dyed Obs monks in HA/HoH (since I personally think black on it makes it look bad) I actually think this is rather nice set, certainly the females atleast. - Shuuda Awww...no love? This is my fav monk armor(female) especially dyed black Agreed, it is THE most ugly armor ever, owned by almost every monk in HA and GvG, (me not included), in combination with chaos gloves, just to show off. -.- 80.7.145.217 17:57, 16 December 2007 (UTC) I sorta agree with u guys there, i dont think its too ugly, but the fact that every1 is doing EXACTLY THE SAME THING pisses me off so bad. :: I don't think it's ugly per se, but there's a lot prettier armors out there for monks. What gets me is people dying it black, especially the new black -- it removes all details and makes the armor look like a black hole or a graphics glitch. It doesn't look good at all. Just say no to dying your Obsidian black, folks! --dominique 14:18, 24 December 2007 (UTC) I think this armor looks good in green or blue. Never seen it in white but thats probably because of the armors off-white/tan color. Its hard to beat 15k cathan/kurzick.--JRyan 09:12, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :Female version doesn't look too monkly imo :p.. — Warw/Wick 18:52, 20 April 2008 (UTC) I quite like the armour as well, though I have to agree with statements about all the e-peeners with their black armour and gloves and mask/blindfold. Dying the armour black and removing the detail is one of the worst things you can with it. 02:28, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Obsidian Armor on a Black monk I am thinking about getting FoW on my black monk, I have searched all over the web and I can't find any pictures. (Plz include which color dye you prefer)Thanks. -Not signed because I don't know how to do all of this "Wiki" stuff. :You should totally dye it black. Buy also chaos gloves and dye them pink, and then get a Mo-Zing Mask and dye it black too. --Alf's Hitman 21:33, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::God I hope that's sarcasm.... 02:29, 8 December 2008 (UTC)